Every Day May Be Your Last
by Akayume
Summary: Kagome and Sango go to a party at a parking lot and is chased by a man who seems to love his car


**NOTE**: I don't own Inuyasha...  
**SECOND NOTE**: Please review. I know I'm a bad writer, so just tell me what you think.

Every Day May Be Your Last 

The night of the party. 

A big one indeed. 

I wanted to be stripped of my make-up so when someone wants to know what I look like, there I am. 

Located at the parking lot of a mall. 

The dancing 

The music 

The food 

The prostitutes 

When will it end? 

I hope it never does. 

But it did. 

* * * * * * * * * 

It was when I was resting on a car. 

A guy with a six-pack approached me and took a drink of beer. 

He stopped and spilled the rest of it on his chest and said 

"Take a sip at this!" 

Not aware of how drunk _I_ was, I licked the beer off his chest. 

Then the music came to a stop. 

My friend, Sango, screamed and ran toward me. 

The lights went out. 

Screaming and shouting could only be heard. 

I didn't understand what was happening until I saw. 

A man in the car I was sitting on had jumped out with a gun. 

"Kagome and Sango. Your time is up." 

He went back into the car and drove toward a wall while I was still sitting on it. 

He was trying to make me go splat. 

Sango was still screaming. 

I jumped off the car and ran toward Sango, grabbed her hand, and ran off. 

And the car chased us. 

It chased us to a dark building, two floors. 

We turned the corner. 

He turned the corner. 

We opened the door and shut it as fast as we could. 

There was a doorway to stairs. 

We rushed in. The door stayed open for a while. 

We ran to the top of the stairs, thinking we were safe. 

We fell and and caught our breath next to the door at the top. 

"Oh world..." 

The door downstairs closed with a sudden _snap_ and we suddenly went "Uh-oh" and opened the door next to us and ran. 

We ran down a long hallway, then turned to the right corner and opened the first door we could see. 

The bathroom. 

I fell down and felt like throwing up. 

"Oh world, I'm scared, I'm tired, and I feel sick!" 

Sango looked in each stall, each time coming out with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Well, if you feel like throwing up, you could always just go into a stall and throw up." 

I ignored what she said and took in deep breaths. 

Then I heard walking. 

My first thought was to run and hide. 

My second thought was 'the lunatic is here.' 

I ran into a stall with Sango in the one next to mine. 

I climbed onto the toilet seat so that my feet wouldn't be seen at the bottom of the stall. 

The door opened. 

"You girls can't hide from me now." 

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. I never knew that each day coming to this day, I would be closer to death..._

"Hmm...I guess you're not in here..." 

Sango suddenly sneezed...a very loud one too. 

I heard the guy gasp and grab hold of his gun. 

"Now I know you're in here." 

Each time, I heard footsteps, a stall door being pushed open, and a gunshot. Every now and then, I'd hear a pause because he was putting more bullets in his gun. 

Two more stalls before he gets to mine. 

I started shaking and shivering. 

Then I heard Sango's door open and yell, "I'm tired, so you might as well as just kill me and try and find Kagome!" 

Silence. 

"Hehe. Stupid girl. This won't hurt a bit..." 

I stepped off the toilet seat and tried to open my stall door, but couldn't. The lock was jammed. 

Through the space, I saw the man pull the trigger and Sango being pushed back. But I could see that it didn't even hit her. She faked it. 

He kicked her a few times before she got up and grabbed his gun. 

"Don't move at all. This won't hurt you, it didn't hurt me..." 

She pulled the trigger many times before she kicked his body into the mirror. 

After a few moments, she looked through the space in my door and asked, "Kagome, are you still here?" 

* * * * * * * * * 

So, that's my story. 

Don't waste your time going to parties your not supposed to be at or licking beer off someone's chest. 

You have better things to do with your life. 


End file.
